starting all over again
by aishaishiejules.adonis
Summary: clary forgets about her past and will eventually fall for magnus. will she remember jace and go back to him or will she stay with magnus?
1. Chapter 1

….CHAPTER 1…

…..MAGNUS' POV…

I felt my heart ache today, I felt like I was dying, and its all because clary was going to answer jace's proposal.

I was heading towards pandemonium when I heard a loud bump. I can see people crowding a car and a girl with red hair. CLARY!

I ran at my full speed to go to her, to put her in my arms, to make sure that everything's fine. I dashed through the crowd and picked up clary. I ran to a more secluded street and made a portal for me and clary.

I called the institute to go here as fast as they can. First of all I used my powers to heal her and used them to know what happened.

…true story…..

Clary was walking towards takis to find jace and his proposal. She's actually saying yes to him to spend eternity with him.

She pushed the doors wide open when she saw jace kissing another woman. She walked towards jace and the girl. She cleared her throat and jace and the girl broke apart.

Jace hugged clary but she didn't return it. Jace pulled a box out of his pocket as he kneeled to the ground he opened it revealing a diamond ring which I think the lightwoods picked.

"Will you do me the honor of…."

"stop this" clary cut him off

"lets stop pretending that were so deeply in love with each other, so you can be with her and I can be with the man that I truly love" she said with a fake smile on her face

"I came here to say no" she said the smile disappearing in her face

She walked out trying hard not to cry but somehow she was happy to know the truth.

She was walking down the street when she stopped at the middle to say.

"goodbye jace" she said as the tears flowed down her eyes. She turned to see a fast car approaching her but it was too late to move. She knew that she was going to die and said these words before the car hit her.

"I'll always love you jace" she said as she accepted death.

….NOW…

The door banged open and there stood jace, simon, alec, and izzy

"what happened?"they all said at the same time. I smiled evilly and said

"Clary here got hit by a car" they gasp and I could see jace's eyes darkened

"She also lost her memories"


	2. Chapter 2

…CHAPTER 2….

…CLARY'S POV…..

I opened my eyes and saw a gold haired man sitting on the edge of the bed. _Who is this man?_. It's the first time I saw him but I somehow feel sad, and angry at him.

I sat up as I saw Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus come to me.

"Hey guys" I said weakly they looked at each other then back at me.

"You remember" izzy shriek I gave her the duh sign as she hugged me tight. I pointed at the gold haired man from earlier.

"Izzy is this your friend?" I ask indicating the man.

…Magnus' POV…

I walked away and gestured the others to follow.

"Why can't she remember me" asked jace. I rolled my eyes in annoyance

"well shell probably forget the one she's thinking the most when the incident happened" I said.

"she need's to stay here under my protection"

We all turned when we heard a bump. We saw clary laying on the floor crying. I raised her up and went back to her bed.

_I love you clary._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Im sooooooooooooooo sorry I have not updated for soooooooo long so to all those that are confused here's how it is magnus said that clary lost her memories which means she forgot. But for some reson she only forgot the person that she was thinking of the most when the incident happened. So that means she forgot everything about jace.

…CHAPTER3…..

….magnus's POV…

I led Jace, Alec, and Isabelle to my room and started explaining what happened from jace's proposal until the accident. I looked down though all the explanation's and looked up when I was finished. I saw a jolt of anger in Isabeles eyes. She slapped jace with tears streaming on her face.

"How dare you do that to clary" she said but it was more of a command than a question.

"What it wasn't my fault that Kaeli was sexy" this made isabelle even more angry.

"Right alec" jace said looking and searching for alec's agreement.

Alec stood up angrier than ever.

"I can't believe you said that, don't think that because you look good means that you deserve the best, but no ser you don't deserve anyone, you don't even deserve an ant."

"Clary she loved you with all her heart and you'll betray her for that slut" Isabelle said

I walked out of the room leaving the three arguing and headed towards clary's room . I found my little redhead there crying I ran to her and held her in my arm's as she buried her face in my chest.

"Magnus" she said weakly "why do I feel so heart broken" she said.

"don't worry I fix you heart now go and rest" I said trying to think of how to change the subject

She opened her sketch pad and when she turned to see the picture of jace she cried and cried


End file.
